WarblerNew Directions Facebook
by gemma-stone-lovees-glee
Summary: Warblers and New Directions on Facebook, Pairings- KLAINE! Some suggestive language ;


**Don't know why but I love Glee facebook fics, so I'm going to try and create one with New Directions and the Warblers, because they are AWSOME! I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphey won't return my calls x**

**Kurt Hummel:** I hate **Wes Gavelhead **and **Mr. Bangy**.

**Wes Gavelhead:** Why you gotta hate? And mr bangy's head didn't mean to fly off the handle and hit you in the eye! It's not his fault! You should have all shut up, then I wouldn't have to bang him so hard against the table!

**David Kazoohater:** ^ hehehehehe

(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and 5 others like this.)

**Kurt Hummel:** I still find it weird that you made a facebook account for your gavel Wes, and we all know it was Nick and Jeff making you bang your gavel ;)

**Nick Jeff:** I resent that!

**Jeff Nick: **He had it coming! We should be singing the leads!

**Nick Jeff:** Not hobbit...wait, are you hobbit's friend on here, can he see this.

(Blaine Anderson likes this.)

**Nick Jeff: **Crap

**Blaine Anderson: ***Waves* hey nick

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine is a beautiful soloist.

(Blaine Anderson likes this)

**Santana Lopez: **Get some Hummel!

**Kurt Hummel:** *Blushes* I mean his solo's are beautiful Satan :P

**Santana Lopez: **No, he is beautiful too, if he wasn't gay I SO would have stolen his V card by now ;) Hey, this Wes sounds like a scream, tell me if he needs someone to take mr bangys place ;)

**Wes Gavelhead:** Although you and Blaine would have super cute babies, I can not turn down an offer that good, forgive me Mr. Bangy!

(Santana Lopez likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** OFF MY STATUS NOW! MY FAMILY ARE ON HERE!

**Finn Hudson: **Kurt, why is Santana selling herself to one of your crazy Gavel obsessed Warbler friends?

**Kurt Hummel:** Finn, dinner is ready, go race Burt to the table.

**Finn Hudson: **Thanks for the heads up man! *Runs*

**Santana Lopez **is now friends with **Wes Gavelhead** and ** Mr. Bangy**

(Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and 12 other like this)

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm in LURV!

**Nick Jeff:** *Groans and throws rotten tomatoes at hobbit*

**Jeff Nick: ***Calls and warns all the local GAP's*

**David Kazoohater:** Dude it better be a nice guy...a legal one would be a good start...and someone who admits he is gay.

**Wes Gavelhead: **Yeah not a mop head...or someone you only want to marry for the 50% off at GAP.

**Jeremiah Wilson:** Hey Blaine, I thought I made it clear, NO!

**Blaine Anderson: **Don't be pig headed Jemremiah, it's not you this time, in fact compared to you, this love is AMAZING!

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm happy for you Blaine who is it?

**Puck Puckerman:** Yeah, who? My boy not good enough for you?

**Kurt Hummel: **WTH Puck!

**Puck Puckerman: **Just lookin out for you...and messing with you love life

**Kurt Hummel:** Why because you don't have one of your own?

**Nick Jeff:** BURN!

**Blaine Anderson: **You will see who it is in 5 minutes, I need to tell them first, if all goes well my relationship status will change :P

**Finn Hudson-Kurt Hummel: ** Dude get off the phone!

**Finn Hudson-Blaine Anderson: **DUDE GET OFF THE PHONE! I NEED TO ORDER PIZZA AND KURT WON'T HANG UP!

**Finn Hudson: **ALL I WANT IS A PIZZA! GET OFF THE !

**Rachel Berry: **Who are you talking to?

**Finn Hudson:** Kurt won't get off the phone or answer my wall post so I have upgraded my rage to my status now.

**Kurt Hummel **is now in a relationship with **Blaine Anderson**

(Wes Gavelhead, David Kazzoohater and 51 others like this)

**David Kazoohater: **FINALLY!

**Santana Lopez: ** WANKY!

**Rachel Berry: **I hope he isn't another Jessie St. James.

**Finn Hudson: ** Can I order my Pizza now? Oh congrats bro!

**Nick Jeff: **Jeffery you owe me twenty bucks.

**Jeff Nick: **Darn it!

**Wed Gavelhead: **Silence! *Bangs Mr Bangy on desk * Congrats dudes!

**Santana Lopez: **Don't you mean * Bangs Santana on desk* ?

**Wes Gavelhead: **Well I can't do that if you're in Lima now can I?

**Santana Lopez: **On my way Warbler ;)


End file.
